La chica nueva y no es Lila
by AndyImprentaMonito
Summary: Hola a todos, verán les agradezco infinitamente que estén leyendo esto pues solo tengo 13, tal vez no les parezca así súper interesante pero hago mi mejor esfuerzo y si tienen criticas por favor díganlas. AMO HEY ARNOLD! GRACIAS NICKELODEON!
1. Chapter 1

capitulo 1: La presentación

Era un día normal en la ciudad Hillwood, en la escuela 118.

En el salón de Arnold todos hablaban de cosas personales mientras esperaban al Sr. Simmons, Gerald del baseball, Phoebe y Helga de Arnold pero en un tono de voz muy baja para que nadie pudiera escucharlas, Harold de su desayuno y su almuerzo y Rhonda presumía que era la única niña de 9 años con ese vestido rojo que ella se había comprado ayer, en fin, todos hablaban de cosas distintas, ecepto Arnold, el se había pasado toda la mañana intentando hablar con ella y observando a Lila, el no tuvo oportunidad pues ella estaba rodeada de amigas, el intento ir acercarse poco a poco para tenerla oportunidad de hablar con ella, cuando estuvo junto a ella el la miro y dijo

-Hola Lila...

En esos momentos tan importantes para Arnold entro el Sr. Simmons, todos volvieron a sus lugares rápidamente

-Buenos días niños, lamento llegar tarde pero estaba viendo un asunto en dirección que creo que les alegrara ¿alguien tiene una idea?

-Yo!- grito Rhonda- acaso iremos a la exposición de arte de la ciudad?

-No Rhonda se otro asunto, lo siento...- el Sr. Simmons miro a todos- ¿se rinden?, bueno, tendremos una nueva estudiante de intercambio, solo se quedara unos meses en la ciudad y tuvimos la suerte de estuviera en nuestro salón.

El Sr. Simmons abrió la puerta e hizo unas señas con la mano,después de esto entro una niña muy seria, la vista de todos se centro en ella, esto hizo enojar mucho a Lila pues ella había sido a la única que habían visto así.

La nueva chica tenia ojos grises grandes y redondos, tenia su cabello muy largo y negro y era muy güera, venia vestida con unos tenis negros, pantalón de mezclilla, una blusa rayada de color blanca con naranja y una mochila negra con varios pins de diferentes partes del mundo, todos e preguntaban de dónde venia.

-¿Porque no te presentas con el grupo?- dijo el Sr. Simmons

-De acuerdo-dijo en voz baja la nueva- Mi nombre es Yanelin Gromin, vengo de Inglaterra, tengo 9 años y...

me gustan las galletas.

-Gracias Yanelin... bueno veamos ¿quien la mostrara la escuela a Yanelin- dijo el Sr. Simmons

Todos los chicos de la clase levantaron la mano la única chica era Lila, su intención era alejarla de los chicos para que ellos dejaran de verla mas que solo en el salón, haci e olvidarían de ella.

-Muy bien que tal... tu Eugene- Dijo el Sr. Simmons

-Lo are con mucho gusto- esto molesto a los chicos- ohh no- dijo Eugene preocupado- Tengo una audición hoy, no podré hacerlo.

-No hay problema Eugene, que tal tu Arnold?

-Yo?-dijo Arnold sorprendido, esto también sorprendió a Helga

-Si Arnold tu, tienes planes?-Dijo el Sr. Simmons.

-No no, para nada.- dijo Arnold

-De acuerdo tu la mostraras la escuela-dijo el Sr. Simmons- puede tomar asiento aquí Yanelin.

-Gracias-dijo Yanelin

Yanelin volteo y le sonrío a Arnold, ella volteo hacia el frente y Arnold se puso muy rojo, ninguna chica le había sonreído, eso lo noto Lila y Helga lo cual hizo que se molestaran.

A la hora del almuerzo Arnold le mostro la escuela a Yanelin, ella parecía muy interesada.

A la hora de la salida Arnold le pregunto a Yanelin

-¿Quieres que te acompañe a tu casa?

-Gracias Arnold estaba a punto de pedirte eso, solo tengo la dirección y no se donde es.

-No te preocupes yo conozco toda la ciudad.

Con eso ultimo emprendieron camino, llegaron rápidamente.

Arnold la dejo en el pórtico.

- Y recuerda el autobús pasara por ti a las 8 no lo olvides

-Tranquilo Arnold no lo olvidare gracias.

Ella le dio un pequeño beso de amistad en la nariz y entro a la casa, al cerrar la puerta Arnold se puse rojo como un tomate,el se quedo parado un buen rato frente al pórtico aun sonrojado, un golpe saco a Arnold de sus pensamientos, el volteo y eran todos los chico de su clase, menos Eugene, Arnold se sorprendio mucho, entre ellos salió Gerald.

-Chicos? Que hacen aquí?- dijo Arnold

-Mas bien...tu que haces aquí?!- dijo Gerald

-Solo acompañe a Yanelin a su casa es todo- dijo Arnold

- Aaaa... escucha hermano todos estamos interesados en Yanelin y no nos rendiremos ante ti Arnold-dijo Gerald molesto

-Estamos ?Tu también Gerald? Creí que te interesaba Phoebe?- después de esto Arnold se tapo rapidamente la boca, Gerald le había confiado ese secreto.

Todos miraron a Gerald sorprendidos, nadie sabia eso, Gerald vio muy molesto a Arnold y grito

-Me puede dejar de gustar Phoebe cuando yo quiera! No es mi novia Arnold! No afecto a nadie!

-Como sea Gerald, no quiero pelear adiós.

Arnold se abrió paso entre todos y se fue.


	2. capitulo 2 ¿Que?

Capitulo 2 ¿Que?

Al día siguiente Yanelin estaba puntual en su pórtico esperando el autobús, de repente, de la casa de enfrente también salió alguien y ese alguien era Lila.

Lila miro a Yanelin con odio, lo único que hizo Yanelin fue gritar

-Hola, Lila!-mientras agitaba su mano

Lila la ignoro

-No esperaras el autobús?-dijo Yanelin

-No... algún problema?

-No por supuesto que no Lila solo quería...

-Prefiero caminar... hoy seré ecológica así que si me permites-dijo Lila muy molesta

En realidad Lila si iba a tomar el autobús, pero no lo quería tomar con Yanelin.

Yanelin solo observo como Lila se alejaba lentamente de la para del autobús, en esos momentos llego el autobús, ella observo las ventanas del camión y vio a Arnold leyendo una historieta. Ella subió al autobús y sentó casi asta atrás, Arnold se fue con ella. Tenían 2 asientos adelante a Gerald y 2 atrás a Phoebe.

Arnold empezó a hablar con Yanelin

-Eres muy puntual

-Jajajaja, gracias Arnold- dijo Yanelin

Pasaron a la casa de Helga, ella subió al autobús y lo primero que vio fue a Arnold hablando con Yanelin, ella se molesto y se sentó con Phoebe sin dejar de observarlos, Phoebe estaba leyendo un libro

-Oye Phoebe, de que están hablando?

-No lo se Helga lo siento.

-Ven vamos a sentarnos en frente de ellos para escucharlos.

-Lo que digas Helga-dijo Phobe

La siguiente parada fue la casa de Rhonda, Rhonda subió y se sentó en frente de Arnold y Yanelin, Helga vio que la ¨princesa¨se sentó hay, así que decidieron quedarse sentadas en donde estaban.

-Hola Yanelin soy Rhonda- dijo extendiendo su mano

-Hola Rhonda- dijo Yanelin

- Sabes desde que te vi ayer supe que tenias buen gusto para vestirte...menos por esos tenis

-!Rhonda¡- dijo Arnold molesto

-De acuerdo lo siento-dijo de forma molesta- bueno lo que quería preguntarte era que porque decidiste venir a este humilde y feo pueblo- dijo Rhonda

-Mmmm bueno Rhonda no creo que este ¨pueblo¨ sea feo, pero respeto tu opinión, mira mis padres no me deja salir de la ciudad, dicen que nuestra ciudad y país es demasiado hermoso y superior a los demás, yo creo que todos los países son hermosos y quería explorar aunque sea uno. Hubo una convocatoria en mi escuela para intercambio de países y pues me inscribí y gane.

-Y por que tus padres creen eso?-dijo Arnold

-La verdad no lo se Arnold

De repente llegaron a la escuela todos bajaron y se dirigieron a sus casilleros.

Yanelin estaba terminando de guardar sus cosas cuando de repente estaba Eugene con un ramo de flores.

-Aquí tienes Yanelin-dijo Eugene

-Ohh son hermosas Eugene gracias, creo que tendré que llevarlas a clase, en el casillero morirán-cerro su casillero y se fue a por un pasillo

Eugene iba caminado por un pasillo cuando alguien lo jalo dentro de el.

-¡¿Por que le diste esas flores?!-dijo Gerald muy molesto

-A hola Gerald, veras, yo venia caminando hacia la escuela cuando un carrito de flores choco con migo y como disculpas me dieron muchas flores así que las hice un ramo y se las di a Yanelin con un obsequio de bienvenida.-dijo Eugene

-Ohh ya veo... lamento jalarte así

-No hay problema Gerald ,adiós.

Al parecer todos los chicos de la clase vieron cuando Eugene le dio las flores a Yanelin porque por todos los pasillos lo jalaban para preguntarle lo mismo y Eugene decía lo mismo pues era la verdad.

Tocaron el timbre y todos entraron a clases,menos Lila la cual aun no había llegado aun, y Yanelin entro con sus flores en la mano, esto a Arnold le molesto y no aguanto la curiosidad de preguntarle

-Dónde encontraste esas flores?

-Me las dio Eugene

Arnold se enojo mucho pero no mostró estar molesto

A la hora del almuerzo Arnold estaba sentado en una mesa esperando a Yanelin, ella estaba escogiendo su almuerzo en la barra, de repente llego Gerald y se sentó junto a el.

-Te molesta si me siento aquí Arnold?-dijo Gerald de forma burlona

-De ninguna manera Gerald- dijo Arnold actuando muy normal

Phoebe y Helga estaban buscando lugar para comer y vieron la mesa de Arnold y Gerald, fueron y se sentaron hay.

-Nos sentaremos aquí cabeza de balón-dijo Helga un poco agresiva

-Si Helga- Arnold no le tomo mucha atención pues estaba observando a Yanelin al igual que Gerald.

-Amm Gerald?...-dijo Phoebe

-Si que sucede Phoebe-dijo Gerald sin prestar atención

-Ammm quería preguntarte si te gustaría ir con migo al cine mañana...ya tengo 2 entradas y...

-Lo siento Phoebe pero no puedo-Dijo Gerald

En realidad Gerald si podía, pero no quería que Yanelin pensara que entre Phoebe y Gerald tuvieran algo y Phoebe se decepciono mucho.

En ese momento llego Yanelin llego y dijo

-Valla, su comida aquí se ve muy deliciosa

-Gracias princesa-dijo Helga de forma molesta viendo su plato

Arnold la miro un poco molesto y Helga echo unas risitas. El teléfono de alguien empozo a sonar, era el de Yanelin, Yanelin echo risitas y dijo

-Ohh lo siento chicos tengo que contestar-y Yanelin salió del comedor.

Helga quería saber quien le llamaba así que dijo

-Voy al baño

Y se salió siguiendo a Yanelin con mucho cuidado, la vio en el pórtico de la escuela hablado.

-Hola?...Ohh hola primo!... si?...ya lo tienes!, no puedo creerlo...si pásamelo

Helga escucho lo que decía y le estaba dictando un numero telefónico

-28...46...50...22...34, es todo?...gracias primo- y colgó Yanelin

Helga regreso rápidamente y dijo

-uff ya regrese

-Hola chicos volví- dijo Yanelin mientras entraba

-¡Ya estoy aquí!-dijo una voz gritando

Era Lila la cual apenas estaba llegando, Arnold se acerco a ella y dijo

-Lila? creí que no vendrías a la escuela

-Pues ya estoy aquí-dijo Lila muy molesta lo cual sorprendió a Arnold-A lo siento Arnold lo que sucede es que no alcance el autobús del parque.

-Y por que no tomaste el que paso por Yanelin?-dijo Arnold

-No te incumbe Arnold-Lila siguió caminado muy molesta

-Que le sucedió a Lila?-dijo Yanelin

-No lo se-dijo Arnold

-Eso es raro en Lila.-dijo Gerald

-Si eso creó-Dijo Arnold

Arnold empezaba a sospechar que Lila l tenia celos a Yanelin... pero... por que?


	3. capitulo 3 Genial

Al terminar la escuela Yanelin y Arnold esperaban el autobús afuera de la escuela, salió Lila de la escuela muy molesta ya que por llegar tarde le pusieron una nota en su historial, ella paso entre Arnold y Yanelin empujando a Arnold, el casi se cae si no es por Yanelin que jalo su brazo rápidamente

-Uff...estas bien?-dijo Yanelin

-Si...uff gracias-dijo Arnold

-Amm Lila... estas bien?-dijo Yanelin

-No...-ella se detuvo- me pusieron una nota en mi historial que esperabas!?-dijo Lila muy molesta

-No esperaras el autobús?-dijo Arnold

-No! Algún problema?-dijo Lila mientras avanzo más rápido

-Siempre es así?-dijo Yanelin

-No... de echo...-dijo en voz baja Arnold-desde que llegaste

Después salió Helga y sintió celos que Arnold y Yanelin estuvieran juntos, ella paso entre ellos también empujando a Arnold, otra vez Yanelin lo detuvo

-Hoy es el día internacional de empujar a Arnold?-dijo Yanelin mientras reia

-Muévete cabeza de balón!-dijo Helga

Esto molesto a Yanelin, a ella no le gustaba que le pusieran apodos a los demás así que se lo hizo saber a Helga.

-Amm Helga... porque le dices cabeza de balón a Arnold? es muy difícil decir su nombre?

-Si no le digo por su nombre es mi problema princesa-dijo Helga

-Helga, por favor no me digas princesa-dijo Yanelin

-Y quien me lo impedirá prin-ce-sa?

-Yo-dijo Arnold

-A-Arnold?-dijo Helga, ella quería llorar pero lo oculto muy bien, Arnold nunca la había defendido

-Si Helga, estoy cansado de que me digas así

Helga solo se fue, Yanelin observo como se alejaba, miro a Arnold y dijo

-Y entonces... quieres caminar?

Arnold le sonrió y empezaron a caminar

-Y como vas en la casa para niños?-dijo Arnold

-Mmm muy bien-dijo Yanelin dudando-Aa sabes algo Arnold... no me va bien...mi compañera es muy mala con migo, ya le dicho a la directora pero no me escucha y no me siento cómoda

Arnold escucho esto con mucho atención y de repente Arnold recordó... SU CASA ERA DE HUÉSPEDES

-Yanelin!-dijo Arnold

-Que!?-esto asusto a Yanelin-lo siento me asustaste

-Mi casa es una casa de huéspedes

-Amm si?-dijo Yanelin sin poder entender

-Si... puedes quedarte en mi casa!-dijo Arnold

-Tienes razón Arnold! podría quedarme contigo y ya no sufrir en esa casa... y ademas, mis padres ya no tendrían que pagar por esa casa

-Si! seria genial

-Muy bien, les llamare te aviso al rato para empezar a empacar

-Ok adiós Yanelin-Arnold se fue y Yanelin entro a la casa de niños

-Si papá, no tendrás que pagar...si estaré bien... no te preocupes Arnold es muy amble y el vive hay, todo estará bien...en cerio? Aaaaa! no puedo creerlo gracias! Adiós

Yanelin colgó y empezó a guardar todo , de repente entro su compañera y dijo

-Que estas haciendo pulga?

-Me iré de aquí!-dijo Yanelin muy feliz

-Te ayudo!?-dijo su compañera muy alegre

Yanelin le llamo a Arnold y le dijo que si la habían dejado, el llego y empezaron a llevarse todo. Llegaron a la casa y Arnold le presento a su abuelo

-El es mi abuelo Phil y mi abuela Gertie.

-Mucho gusto señor y señora.

-A mi también me da gusto que estés aquí Jaquelin

-Es Yanelin abuelo

-Como sea- el abuelo se fue a la sala

Yanelin se empezó a reír y subieron las escaleras

-Este es tu cuarto Yanelin, era el cuarto de mis padres.

Yanelin lo miro muy emocionada, estaba un poco descuidado pero era muy grande

-Gracias Arnold

-Mmm bueno dejare que te acomodes-dijo Arnold

Arnold subió las escaleras a su cuarto y escucho que Yanelin salió de la casa, el la siguió y grito-

-A dónde vas!?

-Ya lo veras!

y Yanelin salió corriendo.

-Puedo ir?-grito Arnold

-Mmmm... mejor voy sola

-Aaa ooo dea...cuerdo

Esto hizo que Arnold se pusiera muy triste y entro a la casa a ver televisión, Arnold estaba viendo la televisión cuando sonó el teléfono, Arnold contesto

-Hola

-Buenas tardes, disculpe esta el señor Phil?-dijo una mujer

-No... pero soy su nieto, Arnold

-Aaaa perfecto, soy la señorita Norghi, la directora de la casa para niños, hace unos momentos me llamaron los padres de Yanelin diciendo que ella estaría ahora en una casa de huéspedes y como directora debo de asegurar que la casa de huéspedes es segura para ella.

-Entonces...

-Amm eso significa que iré a inspeccionar la casa mañana a las 7 de la mañana y si no creo que es segura ella volverá a la casa para niños, bueno era todo adiós niño.

De repente se escucho el típico sonido del teléfono, Arnold subió corriendo y le dijo a todos los huéspedes y todos empezaron a arreglar la casa, el no quería que ella volviera a la casa para niños pues ella le había confesado que no estaba cómoda, paso mucho tiempo pero lograron hacer que la casa se viera mucho mejor.

Después de un rato llego Yanelin

-Hola! ya llegue.

Ella subió corriendo y se en cerro en su cuarto

-Ammm Yanelin...-dijo Arnold pero no pudo terminar

Todo el día se escucharon ruidos en su cuarto, después de mucho ella salió y dijo

-Ya termine!-dijo como cantando

-En cerio? puedo verlo-dijo Arnold

-Claro

-Wooo se ve hermoso

-Le cambie el papel tapiz, retoque el piso y sacudí todo lo de mas

-Se ve muy bien Yanelin.

Yanelin le sonrío

-Enanos hora de dormir- dijo el abuelo entrando al cuarto de Yanelin-Ohhh miren eso

Ellos creyeron que se impresionaría el abuelo al ver el cuarto pero el fue directo a la ventana y dijo

-Miren, un nuevo letrero

Arnold y Yanelin se miraron decepcionados y el abuelo dijo

-Buenas noches enanos

-Buenas noches-dijeron Yanelin y Arnold

-Aaa Yanelin, llamo tu directora dijo que vendrá mañana

-A ok

-Era todo adiós Yanelin

-Adiós Arnold gracias-dijo Yanelin cerrando la puerta

Yanelin no podía sacarse de la mente las palabras de Arnold_** ¨era el cuarto de mis padres¨**_, a que se refería Arnold con _**era** _, a Yanelin le dio pena preguntarle y mejor decidió esperar asta mañana

Al día siguiente llego la directora e inspecciono cada rincón de la casa para al final decir

-Esta casa esta en buenas condiciones Sr. Arnold Shortman

-Amm gracias?-dijo Arnold

-Puedes quedarte aquí Yanelin

-Gracias Señorita-dijo Yanelin

-Bueno debo irme adiós niños

-Adiós-dijeron ambos

La señorita salió de la casa y Arnold dijo

-Me dijo señor?

-Jajajajaja vamos Arnold o llegaremos tarde a la escuela-dijo Yanelin dándole un pequeño golpe en el hombro

Al subir al autobús notaron que todos los asientos estaban ocupados y no había lugar para que 2 personas se sentaran juntas

-Mmm creo que me sentare con... Gerald ok?-dijo Yanelin

-Ammm si claro Yanelin- dijo Arnold molesto- Yo creo que me sentare aquí-dijo Arnold sin notar que se iba a sentar con **Helga G. Pataki**

-Hola Gerald-dijo Yanelin

-Amm amm Ho-la Yanelin- dijo Gerald un poco sonrojado

-Amm Gerald se que tu conoces muy bien a Arnold, no?

-Mmm para que?

-Es que quería preguntarte algo sobre Arnold- dijo Yanelin llevando su mano a su nuca

-Amm bueno veré si puedo ayudarte

-Mmm veras quería preguntarte si sabes... que le paso a los padres de Arnold?

-Mmm veras Yanelin ellos...ellos...murieron

-Que?!


	4. Capitulo 4 Helga?

capitulo 4: Helga!

-Amm es una historia muy larga Yanelin, a Arnold no le gusta recordarlo y no e hablado de esto con nadie

-Mmm ya veo...- dijo Yanelin

-Que haces aquí cabe...Arnold?-dijo Helga

-Me quería sentar aquí pero si te molesta- dijo Arnold levantándose del asiento

-No Arnold quédate aquí!-dijo Helga jalándolo del brazo volviéndolo a sentar, Arnold la miro asustado

-Aaaa... de acuerdo?- dijo Arnold aun confuso por lo que había pasado

Se hizo el silencio entre Arnold y Helga por unos segundos asta que Arnold dijo

-A dónde iras de vacaciones Helga?

-Vacaciones?

-Si, se acerca la semana de vacaciones

-A si claro... creo a la playa...como cada año

De repente el autobús se detuvo, habían llegado a la escuela.

-Ohh no esta lloviendo- dijo Arnold

-Tranquilo Arnold yo traigo una sombrilla- dijo Yanelin

Arnold tomo la sombrilla y cruzo su brazo con Yanelin para que no se mojara ninguno de los 2, esto molesto a Helga y tomo a Phoebe del brazo y se taparon con la sombrilla de Phoebe.

**Todo **el día Helga estuvo muy molesta ya que se estaba llevando bien con Arnold y llego Yanelin a arruinarlo todo sin saberlo.

-Yanelin, te quedaras en casa la semana de vacaciones?- dijo Arnold

-Si vendrá alguien a visitarme- dijo Yanelin

-Quien?

-Mmm mejor te la o te lo presento de acuerdo?

Pasaron los días y Arnold estaba ansioso de saber si era el o ella.

Al terminar la escuela, llegaron a la casa Arnold y Yanelin

-No Arnold... como 5 más 2 van a ser 10? creo que lo estas multiplicando- dijo Yanelin

-Mmm tu crees?- dijo Arnold

-Hola chicos que bueno que ya llegaron- dijo el abuelo

-Que sucede?- dijo Arnold

El abuelo los sentó en la mesa y les dijo

-Saben que mañana empieza la semana de vacaciones verdad?

-Si?- dijeron ambos

-Bueno esta es la cuestión, Yanelin? iras con nosotros

-Amm yo creo que no porque vendrá alguien a visitarme

-Uff que bien porque ya te contrate una niñera- dijo el abuelo- Arnold, tu te quedaras o iras con nosotros?

-Ammm- Arnold lo pensó, el quería saber quien visitaría a Yanelin- Yo creo que no

-De acuerdo Arnold te quedaras con la niñera

-Muy bien- dijo Arnold

-Vamos chicos!- grito el abuelo

-Ya se van?- dijo Arnold

-Claro enano, mañana abra mucho trafico

El abuelo subió al auto y todos los siguieron

-La niñera llegara en un rato!- dijo el abuelo mientras se alejaba en el auto con todos

Ellos miraron como se alejaban y dijo Yanelin

-Quieres salir?

Fueron por abrigos y tocaron el timbre, ellos fueron corriendo pero la niñera ya había entrado

-Hola chicos- dijo la niñera muy amable

-Hola amm soy Yanelin y el es Arnold saldremos un rato

-No yo creo que no, ya es tarde

-Pero son las 4:30 de la tarde- dijo Yanelin

-Vayan a dormir- dijo la niñera muy tiernamente mientras avanzaba hacia delante y ellos retrocedían

-A las 4:30? no es muy temprano?- dijo Arnold

-VALLAN A DORMIR!- grito la niñera

Ellos corrieron a sus habitaciones y se encerraron cada uno en su habitación. Después de un rato Arnold fue a la habitación de Yanelin, el toco la puerta

-Estoy durmiendo!-grito Yanelin

-Soy Arnold

Yanelin abrió la puerta y lo jalo hacia adentro

-Te vio?- dijo Yanelin

-No, creo que no

Ellos bajaron las escaleras y vieron a la niñera comiendo cereal y hablando sola

-Mmm delicioso cereal

-Quien come cereal a las 5 de la tarde?- dijo Yanelin susurrando

-Ella- dijo Arnold- Que te parece?

-Creo que es un poco...inestable

-Tu crees?

-DÓNDE ESTA EL JUGUETE GRATIS! AAAAA!- grito la niñera lanzando el cereal hacía la pared

-Tienes razón corre- dijo Arnold mientras subían las escaleras- Buenas noches

Al día siguiente Arnold bajo a la cocina y vio a Yanelin desayunando

-Y la niñera?- dijo Yanelin muy concentrada en acabar su cereal

-Durmiendo- dijo Arnold tomando un plato

-Mira la hora... debo irme

-A dónde vas?

-Hoy llega mi amigo o amiga lo recuerdas?

-A si claro... te veo al rato

Yanelin salió de la casa y se fue al aeropuerto

Yanelin estaba en el aeropuerto esperando a esa persona cuando de repente le cubrieron los ojos

-Quien soy?- dijo la voz

Ella volteo quitando las manos de su rostro y dijo

-Norman!- Yanelin lo abrazo y el respondió el abrazo

Arnold estaba preparando sus cosas para el base ball cuando escucho que Yanelin había llegado, ella quería presentarle a Norman

-Hey Arnold! ya llegue... sabes que es el festival del queso? están pegando carteles afuera

-Amm si- respondió desde lejos- viene una feria muy grande a la ciudad y...- Arnold miro al amigo de Yanelin, tenia el cabello de una forma muy rara, lo tenia peinado en forma de antorcha y su cabello era color café oscuro, tenia ojos azules y traía una chaqueta roja- Amm quien es el?

-Aaa si claro, Arnold en es Norman Babcock... el es mi...novio

Esto ultimo hirió mucho a Arnold, pues se había dado cuenta de que estaba enamorado de Yanelin

-Mucho gusto Arnold

Helga aun estaba molesta por lo del otro día y de repente recordó el numero que había escuchado decir a Yanelin los primero días que ella había llegado, tomo el teléfono y marco el numero

-Hi (hola)

-Amm hola?

-Who is this? (quien habla?)

-Que?

-This is a joke? (esto es un broma?)

-amm- Helga comprendió un poco y dijo- Helga

-Talk to the exchange plan? (hablas para el plan de intercambio?)

Helga colgó porque no podía entenderlo, pero la voz se escuchaba de un hombre mayor así que se enojo bastante por no poder sacar provecho de ello

-A decías que es una feria grande?- dijo Yanelin

-Si- dijo Arnold aun lastimado

-Que tal si vamos?- dijo Norman

-Si seria genial, vamos Arnold- dijo Yanelin

-Amm yo los alcanzo al rato- dijo Arnold saliendo de la casa, el quería un tiempo a solas

Yanelin y Norman fueron a la feria

En el camino Arnold encontró a Helga

-Hola Helga

-Hola Arnold, iras a la festival del queso?

-Amm no lo se, te puedo decir algo Helga?

Helga estaba muy feliz y dijo

-Que sucede?

-Alguna vez te as enamorado de alguien y esa persona no te corresponde?- dijo Arnold mirando el suelo

Helga se puso roja y dijo

-Amm no, por que?

-Es que... bueno eso no importa, quieres ir a al festival con migo?

Helga afirmo con la cabeza y empezaron a caminar. Al llegar aya vieron a Yanelin con Norman caminado hacia la rueda de la fortuna, Arnold tomo a Helga de la muñeca y se dirigieron a la casa del terror

-Seguro que quieres entrar aquí?- dijo Helga

-Si vamos- dijo Arnold molesto

Ellos entraron al juego, tenias que ir en un carrito observando el juego. A la mitad del juego se fue la luz

-Aaaa!- grito Helga

-Tranquila Helga yo estoy aquí- dijo Arnold tomando su mano- Creo que estamos cerca de la salida, hay que salir caminado

Empezaron a caminar cuando Helga tropezó con algo y se torció el tobillo

-Arnold!

-Helga, estas bien?

-No... creo que me torcí el tobillo

-Tranquila Helga yo te cargare

Arnold cargo a Helga y encontraron una gran puerta

-Creo que esta cerrada-dijo Arnold- Supongo que se abría con electricidad, creo que estaremos aquí un buen rato

Arnold se sentó y puso a un lado a Helga

-Arnold?

-Que sucede Helga?

-Gracias por ayudarme, creí que no lo arias ya que yo te e tratado muy mal

-Tranquila Helga

-Ademas quería preguntarte, de quien hablabas hace rato

-Helga yo...

-Arnold dime

-De acuerdo estaba hablando de Yanelin

-Yanelin!?- esto molesto a Helga

-Si ella... trajo a su novio a la ciudad...Helga en cerio nunca te as enamorado de alguien?

-Arnold, te mentí, si me e enamorado

-Y de quien?- dijo Arnold muy impresionado

-Amm de... de...

-Vamos Helga dime, no le diré a nadie

-De ti cabeza de balón!- dijo Helga molesta

-De mi?!

En ese momento volvió la electricidad


	5. Chapter 5 Norman

capitulo 5 Norman...

-Chicos, están bien?- dijo el dueño del juego entrando por la gran puerta- Salgamos antes de que la luz vuelva a irse

-Pero Helga se torció el tobillo- dijo Arnold

-Tranquilo yo la cargare y se lo vendare- dijo el dueño del juego

El hombre los saco del juego y le vendo el tobillo a Helga

-Seguro que puedes llevarla a la casa?- dijo el hombre

-Seguro. Estaremos bien- dijo Arnold mientras cargaba a Helga

Arnold empezó a caminar con Helga en brazos, el estaba molesto por lo que Helga le había dicho. Por la salida del festiva encontraron a Yanelin y a Norman

-Hola Arnold!- dijo Yanelin sacudiendo su mano

Norman no estaba seguro si solo era su amigo

-Hola Yanelin- dijo Arnold

Helga observo a Arnold, vio que aun sabiendo el que ella tenia novio no la dejaba de amar

-Ohh no Helga... estas bien? que le sucedió a tu tobillo?- dijo Yanelin

-Amm solo me lo torcí

-A tranquila, estarás bien en unos días- Dijo Norman

-Amm voy a dejarla a su casa- dijo Arnold

-Te acompañaremos- dijo Yanelin

Los 4 fueron a casa de Helga y la fueron a dejar a su casa

-Bien Helga llamare a tus padres no te le levantes, aguarda aquí con Norman y Yanelin

Arnold salió de la habitacion por unos momentos

-Te duele mucho?- dijo Yanelin

Helga no contestaba, estaba molesta de saber que Arnold... su amor imposible, estaba enamorado de Yanelin.

Entro Arnold a la habitación y dijo

-Tu padre dice que Olga llegara en unos momentos, tranquila Helga

-Ohh perfecto, la hija perfecta vendrá a la casa- dijo Helga

-Bueno Arnold, Norman y yo iremos al parque, la rato si quieres te vemos aya- dijo Yanelin saliendo de la habitación- mejórate pronto Helga

Arnold observo la ventana y vio como Yanelin y Norman se alejaban

-Y... la quieres mucho?- dijo Helga

-Amm yo...- dijo Arnold pero entro Olga rápidamente al cuarto

-Hermanita bebé!, estas bien?- dijo Olga mientras abrazaba a Helga

-Si estoy bien Olga, dame espacio

-Listo Arnold ya puedes irte, gracias por todo- dijo Olga

Arnold dijo adiós con la mano y se fue

-Olga... como sabes que te gusta alguien?

-Es por ese chico verdad?

Helga se puso roja

-Lo sabía! No puedo creerlo Helga... ya se, te llevare a verlo a rato de acuerdo?

-Pero mi tobillo...

-Tranquila hermanita bebé, tenemos la silla de ruedas de papi

Olga arreglo a Helga haciendo que se viera totalmente diferente.

-Hermanita bebé... te ves hermosa, ven te llevare a...

-El parque.

-Si claro.

Olga llevo a Helga al parque, cuando Olga vio a Arnold de lejos le dijo a Helga

-Mira aya esta

-Shh! te va a escuchar

-Lo siento ve, anda, te veo en la casa

Olga se fue y Helga se acerco a Arnold y vio que estaba muy triste

-Arnold... estas bien?

-Helga?... eres tu?

-Amm si

-Lo siento es que... te ves... diferente

-Gracias, amm... estas bien?

-No

-Que sucede?

-Yanelin y Norman terminaron... por mi culpa

-Como?

-Veras, llegue al parque hace rato y no vi a nadie, supuse que Norman se fue a su hotel y Yanelin a la casa, cuando llegue vi a Yanelin llorando...

-Hola Yanelin... estas aquí?- Arnold entro a la casa y escucho llantos- Yanelin... estas bien?

-No...

-Que sucede?

-Norman termino con migo... y todo por tu culpa Arnold!- Yanelin subió a su cuarto cerrando su puerta

-No me dijo porque, solo se encerró, me sentí culpable y decidí venir al parque

**Por que Yanelin y Norman terminaron:**

-Mira... quieres subir a los columpios?- dijo Yanelin

-Amm si- dijo Norman molesto

- Amm te moleta algo?

-Arnold solo es tu amigo?

-Que?! A que te refieres?

-Sabía que esto pasaría...

-Norman, que tratas de decirme?

-Me estas engañando?!

-QUE TE PASA NORMAN?!

-Nada!

-Claro que si!, tu crees que Arnold es mi novio!

-Estando lejos de mi!

-Cálmate Norman!

-Como quieres que me calme si tu lo amas!

-Calla Norman ! el solo es mi amigo!

-Pues no te creo nada!

-Pues ese es tu problema!

-Pues si así lo quieres terminamos!

-Si no crees en mi, es lo mejor!

-Bien! Me iré ahora a Inglaterra!

Norman y Yanelin salieron por lados diferentes del parque muy molestos

-Y también...- dijo Arnold- estoy molesto por lo que me dijiste hace rato

Helga miro hacia al suelo

-Porque no me lo dijiste antes? en lugar de fingir que me odiabas

Helga seguía sin hablar

-Sabes algo Helga...- Helga lo miro- Tal vez si me hubieras dicho lo que sentías por mi hace tiempo... me hubiera fijado en ti

Helga se puso roja como nunca, Arnold se levanto y se fue

-Tengo que ver que pasara con Yanelin, adiós Helga- Arnold se detuvo y se acerco a Helga- Te ves Hermosa

Arnold se fue muy triste, el se sentía feliz al inicio de saber que Yanelin ya no tenia novio, pero, al recordar que según había sido por su culpa tenia que hacer que ella y Norman volvieran a ser novios

-Hola... Yanelin- dijo Arnold fuera de la puerta de ella

-Vete

-Yanelin por favor, por lo menos podrías decirme porque fue mi culpa

-Lo siento Arnold- dijo Yanelin abriendo la puerta- No fue tu culpa Arnold, solo estaba molesta y ahora Norman se ira a Inglaterra

-Hoy o mañana?

-Hoy, tal vez ya esta en el aeropuerto- Yanelin cerro la puerta

Arnold pensó uno minutos y salió de la casa corriendo. Llego al aeropuerto y vio a Norman apunto de ir al avión que debia abordar

-Norman! espera

-Arnold? que haces aquí?

-Solo quería decirte que Yanelin es solo mi amiga y vengo a pedirte que regreses con ella por que esta sufriendo

-Arnold no se si quiero volver con ella

-Por favor

-Lo siento Arnold, debo irme

Norman se dirigió a la puerta

-Lo siento chico pero este avión se cancelo- dijo la señorita junto a la puerta

-Que? porque?- dijo Norman preocupado

-Por el clima

-No puedo creerlo- dijo Norman-Creo que me quedare aquí un poco mas de tiempo


	6. Capitulo 6 jajajaja

capitulo 6 Jajajaja

-Vamos Norman

-Tengo otra opción?

-Vamos

-Solo me quedare un tiempo, le llamare a mis padres para que me manden dinero

Arnold y Norman fueron al hotel que estaba reservado Norman pero la señorita de la recepción les dijo

-Lo siento Sr. Babcock, pero ya no hay habitaciones

-Que?

-Lo siento

Ellos salieron del hotel y dijo Norman

-Le llamare a mis padres

Norman saco su teléfono y marco un numero

-Hola papá... el vuelo se cancelo... me mandan dinero para otro boleto...Porque no me quedo con Yanelin? aaa por que... si papá aun es mi novia

Esto impacto a Arnold

-No tienen dinero?!, que voy a hacer?!... quedarme aquí!... papá yo... que no, ningún problema con Yanelin... de acuerdo adiós- Norman colgó- Mis padres quieren que me quede aquí

-Quieres quedarte en la casa de huéspedes?

-En serio Arnold? después de que me comporte así contigo

-Tranquilo Norman te quedaras en una habitación

Ellos fueron a la casa y Arnold le dio la peor habitación

-Este es tu cuarto

-Esta pocilga?

-Hey!

-Lo siento... gracias Arnold

-Bueno adiós- dijo Arnold cerrando la puerta

Arnold subió las escaleras y toco la puerta de Yanein

-Si?- dijo Yanelin

-Yanelin!

-Que sucede Arnold- dijo Yanelin abriendo la puerta

Arnold tomo de la muñeca a Yanelin bajo las escaleras, corrió al cuarto de Norman y toco la puerta, Norman abrió la puerta y dijo

-Que sucede?

Norman al ver Yanelin y Yanelin al ver a Norman, Norman cerro la puerta al mismo tiempo que Yanelin subió las escaleras

Arnold no sabía que había pasado, el creyó que ella se alegraría pero fue todo lo contrario

Norman estaba arto y salió de la casa a explorar la ciudad, el iba tan concentrado que al dar la vuelta choco con Lila. Los 2 salieron volando, Norman se levanto y tomo de la mano a Lila levantándola

-Lo siento- dijo Norman siguiendo su camino

Lila se quedo impresionada, nunca había visto a un chico tan apuesto como el, incluso Arnie( primo de Arnold, su primer novio), así que ella decidió saber quien era el

-Hola soy Lila- dijo estando junto a el

-Amm hola?- dijo Norman

-Como te llamas?

-Para que?

-Cuantos años tienes?

-Para que?

Norman empezaba a asustarse, así que empezó a caminar mas rapido y decidió volver a la casa

Al llegar a la casa Lila seguía asiendo preguntas tontas, así que Norman ya estaba molesto

-Vives aquí?- fue la ultima palabra de Lila

-Aaaa! quetimatipoti!- grito Norman entrando a la casa y cerrando la puerta

Lila miro el pórtico por unos segundo y grito

-Que significa eso?!

Norman entro muy molesto, Arnold subía las escaleras y dijo

-Que sucede?

-Esa chica que esta afuera... me molesta!

Arnold fue a la ventana y vio a Lila hay sentada

-Lila?

-Aaa! la odio

Norman subió las escaleras. Arnold quería saber por que Norman odiaba a Lila así que salió a verla

-Hola Lila

Lila volteo rápidamente y vio que era Arnold

-Ohh, Hola Arnold... creí que eras...

-Quien?, Norman?

-Así se llama?!

-Amm si

-Que hermoso nombre

-El solo se quedara unos días aquí

-Que? a dónde ira?

-Veras el es el ex novio de Yanelin

-Yanelin?! esa tonta!- dijo Lila levantándose -Como se fijo en ella?

-Lila!- dijo Arnold bastante molesto- Por que le dices así a Yanelin?!, ella es una gran chica... incluso mejor que tu!.

No puedo creer que me aya enamorado de ti Lila! Te odio!- esto ultimo lo escucho Helga la cual venia de la tienda y se oculto en el callejón, ya que no podía esconderse muy bien con la silla de ruedas- Eres una mala persona Lila... y el regresara en unos días a Inglaterra! y por favor... aléjate de mi y de Yanelin!

Arnold entro a la casa, Lila se quedo en el pórtico reflexionando lo que había dicho Arnold, Helga salió de u escondite y fue con Lila

-Te lastimo verdad?

-Si- dijo Lila mirando el suelo

-Sabes Lila, desde que llego Yanelin todos nos hemos portado diferente... Rhonda mas amable, igual que yo, Gerald ya no ama a Phoebe, Phoebe se a vuelto irresponsable y tu un pequeño monstruo

-Helga... amo a ese chico

-Quien? Norman?

-Si... el es tan apuesto

Helga penso unos minutos

-Puedo ayudarte, tu sabes ingles, cierto?

-Amm si?

-Genial, vamos a mi casa

Helga y Lila fueron a la casa y Helga tomo el telefono

-Ten este numero, márcalo y dime lo que dicen, ok?

Lila miro el numero y lo marco

-Hi- dijo el mismo hombre de la ultima vez

Ni-Hi- respondió Lila

-I can help you?( puedo ayudarte?)

-Where to call?( a dónde llamo?)

-By sharing plan for children ( al pla de intercambio para niños)

-There is one for England? ( hay uno para Inglaterra?)

-Only one, is free but you must be the remainder of this school year and another two years.

I accept?( solo uno , es gratis pero debes estar lo que resta de de este año escolar y otros dos años. Lo aceptas?)

-Yes!( si!)

-Agree, some people interviewing you, but you run girl, yuo're in the city of Hillwood, right? ( de acuerdo unas personas te entrevistaran, pero corre niña, estas en la ciudad de Hillwood verdad?)

-Yes

-Ok, this is the direction ( esta es la direccion)

El hombre el dio la direccion a lila. Lila colgó y dijo

-Me tengo que ir Helga, nos vemos luego

Lila salió corriendo y se dirigió a la entrevista, ella llego y toco la puerta, salió una chica llorando y gritando

-Son tan crueles!

Lila la observo y se preocupo

-Pase!- dijo una voz

Lila entro y vio a 3 personas , una mujer y dos hombres

-Sientate- dijo uno de los hombres, Lila se sentó

-Con que tu eres la chica que se quiere ir a Inglaterra, no?- dijo la mujer

-Amm si

-Hablanos de ti- dijo un hombre

-Ammm... De acuerdo. Me mude a que porque...

Lila contó su triste historia.

Después de 2 horas las 3 personas estaban llorando

-Y esa es mi historia.- dijo Lila

-Niña... nos as conmovido , puedes ir a Inglaterra

Le dieron su pase de avión y ella salió del cuarto

-Si!- grito Lila

Al día siguiente Lila fue a la casa de Helga , toco muy fuerte., Abrió Olga

-Esta Helga?

-Claro pequeña- dijo Olga

Olga fue por Helga y las dejo solas

-Lila?!, que haces aquí?

-Me aceptaron Helga!

-Encerio?

En ese momento Helga pensó "genial, solo falta una"


	7. ¿ire o no ire?

-Me acompañas a darme de baja de la escuela Helga?- dijo Lila

-Ammm claro Lila- dijo Helga

Helga, Lila y su padre llegaron a la escuela con los papeles necesarios para que la pequeña Lila se fuera a estudiar a Inglaterra

-Parece que todo esta en orden señorita Lila- dijo el director Watz

A esto Lila sonrió y Helga rodó los ojos

-Gracias de nuevo director- dijo Lila

-Vamos a extrañarte pequeña, estos meses que has estado con nosotros han sido maravillosos, gracias por escoger nuestra escuela

-Ha sido para mi un honor estar aquí

Los 3 salieron de la escuela, al salir Lila abrazo a Helga y dijo

-Helga... Gracias a ti podre ir a Inglaterra y reencontrarme con Norman, bueno ire a empacar mis cosas, adiós Helga.

Helga solo la miro y sonrió, Lila se fue con su padre a su hogar y empaco todo por que al día siguiente se iría al día siguiente.

-Por fin se fue! Esa pecosa de cabello rojizo al fin se fue-dijo Helga mientras sacaba su pequeño relicario con la foto de Arnold- Ohh Arnold, mi pequeño amor, por fin se fue ella, solo falta esa niña de pelo negro por la cual sientes lo que deberías sentir por mi

Helga se fue a su casa mas feliz que nunca, pero ese día no era tan feliz para Norman Babcock y esto lo supo Arnold al encontrarlo en el sótano junto a la lavadora.

-Norman? Por que estas aquí?... estas bien? Yanelin te a visto triste hoy y cree que es por su culpa y **no me gusta verla triste**- al decir eso Arnold se puso rojo

-Por que? te gusta o que?- Dijo Norman molesto

-Ammm...no- dijo Arnold mas rojo

-Lo que sea.

-Entonces?

-Mis padres llamaron... me quedare aquí lo que queda del año escolar- dijo Norman deprimido

-Que?! Por que?!

-Mis padres dijeron que...

_**Conversación de Norman con sus**_** padres:**

-Hola?- dijo Norman al contestar su celular

-Hola, hijo, soy yo Terry

-Hola papá

-Norman quería hablar contigo sobre el boleto de avión

-Ya lo compraron? Porque las clases comienzan en 2 días y pues...

-Lo sabemos hijo, pero lo que sucede es que tu madre y yo hablamos de este asunto y creemos que lo mejor es que permanezcas en Hillwood con Yanelin

-... - Norman no sabia que decir

-Hay algún problema Norman?

-Amm no ninguno, solo que... estoy tan feliz que..

-Me alegra escuchar eso, tus cosas llegaran hoy en la tarde, ve al aeropuerto por ellas y ve si Yanelin puede prestarte algunos cuadernos mientras tenemos dinero para que compres los tuyos.

-De acuerdo papá

-Adiós

-Adiós

-Y eso es todo Arnold por eso estoy tan molesto, si... Yanelin siguiera siendo mi novia seria muy feliz pero ahora esto es lo mas molesto que puede pasarme y lo peor es que no si la sigo amando como antes

-Y porque no les dices a tus padres que tu y ella ya no están saliendo?

-No es tan fácil- Dijo Norman saliendo del sótano

Arnold se subió y le contó todo a Yanelin

-Entonces no es por mi culpa

-No Yanelin

-Fiu, creí que era mi culpa

-Y estas feliz de que el este aquí?

-Pues no mucho pero así tal vez tengamos otra oportunidad de volver a salir y sus padres no se molesten

-Por que se molestarían?

-Amm es una historia un poco larga no importa?

-No (_yo te escucharía por siempre)- _Pensó Arnold

-Muy bien, mira, mi familia... podría decirse que es de la case alta

-Alta?

-Bueno, MUY ALTA, y Norman... de la clase BAJA, entonces sus padres no tienen mucho dinero, mi familia les aporta dinero para ¨vivir¨ y si el y yo terminamos el dinero se acaba para ellos, así que no es muy fácil llegar y decir ¨ Holis señores Norman y yo terminamos, mueran de hambre ¨

Arnold estaba asombrado no sabía que decir

-Y que opinas Arnold?- Dijo Yanelin

-Amm yo... no, no se

Toc, toc, Tocaron la puerta de Yanelin

Yanein abrió y era Norman

-Amm Yanelin... tienes un cuaderno?

Yanelin le cerro la puerta en la cara, Norman solo miro la puerta asustado. Segundos después salió Yanelin con unos cuadernos y se los lanzo

-Toma- Dijo Yanelin molesta y volvió a cerrar la puerta

-Amm gracias!

Norman fue por sus cosas al aeropuerto y cuando regreso estaba una señora sentada viendo la televisión, era la niñera, pero el en todo el tiempo que había estado hay no la había visto, el se acerco a ella para interrogarla pero Yanelin jalo de su brazo y le tapo la boca, Norman se sorprendió bastante al ver a Yanelin tan cerca de él, se puso muy rojo y Yanelin solo lo miro y lo empujo

-No te ilusiones- dijo Yanelin mientras subía las escaleras, se detuvo y dijo- Es solo la niñera, es un poco bipolar así que no la molestes, bajo hace unos minutos, NO LA MOLESTES!

Al día siguiente llegaron los demas huéspedes de la casa y los abuelos de Arnold y por fin se fue la niñera, era un día glorioso para ellos y al día siguiente empezaron las clases, cuando llego el autobús todos se sorprendieron al ver a Norman

Otro chico nuevo?!

Eso fue lo que dijeron todos al momentos que el Señor Simons lo presento

-Niños no sean groseros, tenemos suerte de que tengamos tantos estudiantes nuevos. Puedes sentare aquí Norman

Al terminar las clases:

Al subir al autobús Rhonda se sentó con Yanelin y le dijo

-Yanelin ya que en este año han estado llegando tantos estudiantes nuevos por que no hacemos una fiesta, ya sabes para que se conozcan bien todos

-Amm

-Perfecto, mira pensaba hacer la fiesta de disfraces pero todo deben llevar una pareja del sexo opuesto claro. Repartiré las invitaciones mañana en la escuela, tu serás la invitada de honor ok? bueno aquí me bajo, adiós

Yanelin no podía creer lo rápido que había pasado todo

Al día siguiente al llegar a la escuela vio a Rhonda repartiendo invitaciones

-Hola Yanelin, esta es tu invitación. Mañana a las 8 adiós

Yanelin miro a su alrededor y pensó- _Con quien iré?_

Cuando le entregaron la invitación a Arnold el pensó en Yanelin y estaba dispuesto a ir con ella sin importar lo que costara

Yanelin tenia clases de baile, ella baila muy bien y tiene clases con Eugene y otras chicas. Arnold quería invitarla así que la fue a buscar a la clase

Arnod se asomo y la vio hablando con Eugene, el creyó que la estaba invitando así que se desilusiono y espero para llamar a Eugene. Cuando tuvo la oportunidad lo saco de la clase y le dijo

-Invitaste a Yanelin a la fiesta de Rhonda?!

-No, pero es una gran idea Arnold, es buena bailarina, gracias

Eugene entro corriendo y fue directo con Yanelin, Arnold se asomo por la pequeña ventana que hay en la puerta y vio a Yanelin asentar con la cabeza y sonriendo, Arnold estaba muy triste y decidió mejor no ir porque no quería ir con nadie mas

En fin, llego el día de la fiesta y Yanelin se vistió de una mujer de la era Victoriana, se veía muy bien. Arnold al verla se puso muy triste y mejor se fue al invernadero que tenían en el patio

Norman pensó que Arnold y Yanelin irían juntos así que invito a Helga ya que escucho proclamar su amor a Arnold detrás de un bote de basura, acordaron ir juntos para darles ¨ celos ¨ , fueron vestidos Norman y Helga de Vikingos ambos se veian muy bien

Yanelin se fue primero que Norman así que el no vio si si fue con Arnold, pero fue con Eugene (jajaja)

En la fiesta Yanelin al llegar tomo la atención de todos los chicos, se veía muy hermosa mas d lo que ya era por que ella usaba su fleco tipo emo, le cubría la mitad de su cara, pero, esta vez se lo corto solo cubriendo la mitad de un ojo . Todos al fin podían ver su cara

Después de un rato llegaron Norman y Helga, ellos se sorprendieron al ver a Yanelin sin Arnold y Yanelin también se sorprendió, creyó que Hlega iría con Arnold, entonces Yanelin se preocupo y decidió volver a casa

Al regresar se asomo al patio y vio la luz del invernadero encendida, ella fue aya y vio a Arnold sentado en el suelo muy triste

-Estas bien Arnold?

-Yanelin?! Que haces aquí?

-Mmm decidí volver antes,... estas bien?

-Amm si

Yanelin extendió su mano y dijo

-Quieres bailar con migo Arnold?

Arnold sonrío y tomo su mano, empezaron a bailar un vals, cuando terminaron Arnold tomo sus 2 manos y dijo

-Yanelin... e querido decir esto hace mucho tiempo

Yanelin noto que Arnold se estaba poniendo rojo

-Lo que sucede es que... que... TE AMO MUCHO y quiero saber si quieres salir con migo?

Yanelin miro a Arnold, ella no lo amaba mucho, ella lo veía como su mejor amigo pero se había dado cuenta desde hace mucho que el la amaba

-Amm...si

Arnold era el niño mas, feliz del mundo así que tomo sus brazos la acerco hacia el y la beso, Yanelin estaba roja, todo paso en un segundo, pero hay gente que le gusta estropear todo

Justo en ese momento llego Norman y Helga

-Arnold?!- dijo Helga llorando al ver que se besaban

-Yanelin?!- dijo Norman


End file.
